1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating element structure, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating element with connecting structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the rapid development of the computer, the products are required to be thinner and thinner and the electronic elements are required to be tinier and tinier. While the electronic products pursue the abovementioned objectives, the heat dissipation becomes one of the most important problems that affect the operation of the electronic products. Hence, for various electronic products, various heat-dissipating elements have been developed on the market. For example, a conventional heat-dissipating element 10 (please refer to FIG. 1) is formed with two Y-shaped connecting structures 11 at opposite sides thereof. The connecting structure 11 includes an extending segment 12 and an engaging segment 13 connected with the extending segment 12. The engaging segment 13 of the connecting structure 11 of one heat-dissipating element 10 is flexibly bended to engage with the other heat-dissipating element 10. Based on further analysis of the above-mentioned conventional structure, it still has the following disadvantages:
1. After the engaging operation, the engaging segment 12 is easy to deform again due to the external force, so it is unable to assuredly position the heat-dissipating element 10, thus causing the easy disengagement of the heat-dissipating element 10 and low efficiency of heat dissipation.
2. Under the incertitude engagement, if the heat-dissipating elements 10 are disposed in the space full of electric circuits, it is likely to cause the short circuit by mis-touching the electric circuits, thus damaging the electric circuits.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.